Currently, new High Dynamic range (HDR) cameras and displays are becoming prominent. HDR cameras can capture images having intensities that may range from 0.01 to around 10,000 nits. While studios are primarily creating HDR content, due to the high cost of the HDR cameras and displays, they have not yet reached normal consumers.
Furthermore, most consumers still have SDR displays. It is also expected that the HDR displays will be considerably expensive than the SDR displays for a long time, and the normal consumer will only have access to SDR displays.